


Oikawa's Sock Collection Volume 1

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [79]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Although Volume 2 might be, M/M, Not actually about Oikawa's socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had started out as an innocent bet was quickly turning into the biggest mistake of Matsukawa Issei's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa's Sock Collection Volume 1

7-19-15

Prompt: Oikawa’s Sock Collection, Volume 1

Pairing: HanaMatsu

Rating: Explicit

 

                              Some people, Matsukawa decided, should not be allowed to look that good in a dress. Okay, mostly Hanamaki Takahiro, but the principle stood.

 

                              What had started as a stupid dare centered around Oikawa’s rather frightening sock collection had now escalated to the worst decision of Matsukawa’s life. And the worst part was Hanamaki knew it.

 

                              After all, there was only so much posing and flaunting a man could do on cockiness alone. The rest was all because of Hanamaki’s sadistic streak, the one he saved for special people. Like Matsukawa.

 

                              “Oi, Makki, if you keep this up, he’s going to snap,” Iwaizumi quipped. He was leaning against Oikawa’s chest, flicking through channels on tv without expression.

 

                              “Maybe that’s what I want,” Hanamaki purred, leaning forward so that one of the dress’s shoulder straps slipped down his arm.

 

                              “Gross, Makki,” Oikawa chirped.

 

                              “Oh, like you two’re any better,” Matsukawa grumbled. Oikawa turned his head just enough to make eye-contact with Matsukawa as he licked a stripe up Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi stiffened and the tips of his ears turned red.

 

                              “You both impress and disgust me,” Hanamaki said, his voice slipping back into the hate-filled deadpan he usually used around Oikawa. “Come on, Issei, he’s only going to get worse if we stay.” Matsukawa would forever deny jumping out of his seat and sprinting toward the door, but his asshole friends were there to witness. Hanamaki followed him out of Oikawa’s apartment with a laugh, throwing an arm around Matsukawa’s shoulders.

 

                              “I want you to know,” Matsukawa said as they walked down the block to their own apartment building, “you brought this on yourself.”

 

                              “Ooh, is Mattsun going to be a bad boy?” Hanamaki snickered. Matsukawa turned to look at him, his expression dead serious.

 

                              “Mattsun is going to be a _very_ bad boy,” he agreed. Hanamaki, to his credit, only blushed a little at that, though he was silent the rest of the way home.

 

                              As soon as the door closed behind them Matsukawa turned and slammed Hanamaki against the wall, scooping him up by the thighs and leaning in to attack his neck.

 

                              “Fuck, Issei,” Hanamaki groaned, tilting his head so that Matsukawa had more room to work. Matsukawa closed his eyes and drank in the little noises Hanamaki was huffing out as he took a patch of skin between his teeth and started sucking on it. He pulled the skin back before releasing and blowing cool air over the mark.

 

                              “How many times do you think you can cum tonight?” he whispered, and Hanamaki’s eyes grew wide. “Wanna find out?”

 

                              Matsukawa didn’t give him a chance to answer, just leaned in to bite at his collarbones as he slid the sleeves of his dress down his arms. Hanamaki pulled one arm free to clutch at the back of Matsukawa’s head. Matsukawa groaned and used his new leverage to ease Hanamaki’s dress farther down his chest. Using his hips to press Hanamaki into the wall, he brought one hand up to circle the thumb around a nipple. Hanamaki groaned and threw his head back against the wall with a thunk.

 

                              “Issei,” he whined, “don’t tease me.”

 

                              “Hmm,” Matsukawa leaned back to consider. Hanamaki locked eyes with him, looking desperate and wrecked for all that they had only just started. “Nah.” He leaned back in and wrapped his lips around Hanamaki’s nipple, flicking his tongue against it. He could feel Hanamaki’s cock against his abdomen, tenting the fabric of the dress and jumping every time Matsukawa sucked a little harder.

 

                              “I-Issei,” Hanamaki gasped, his hips bucking in Matsukawa’s hold. “Oh, _fuck,_ Issei, I-“ Matsukawa bit down, hard enough to sting, and Hanamaki tensed. Matsukawa looked up at him through his bangs and pulled his head back, tugging the nipple along with him, and Hanamaki’s body spasmed, then relaxed. Matsukawa released him and leaned back with a brow raised.

 

                              “Really?” he deadpanned. Hanamaki gathered enough of himself to glare at him. “You know, I was joking.”

 

                              “Fuck off,” Hanamaki growled. “I was promised multiple orgasms. I expect you to deliver.” Matsukawa grinned and gathered Hanamaki away from the wall.

 

                              “As you wish, my love,” he murmured against Hanamaki’s ear, turning and carrying him toward their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com) why don'tcha?


End file.
